pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Travisplatypus
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Merry page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 20:33, October 15, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Go ahead. make sure to catagorize it and put the template on as well Jisu Lee off line Stop Stop editing other people's user pages. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 04:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : In general, it is not polite to change another person's Profile page. Unless you are fixing a problem like a broken link or a glitch caused by the new editor, changing what is on their page should only be done by them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ...... You do NOT edit my pages without my permission. I hope you get banned, idiot. Now all my hard work is gone, thanks to you! >:( Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 14:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : referencing a message left on Tpffan5196's page: : I'm not an idiot. That "Isabella and Lego Liker" edit was you, impersonating him. Again, I hope you get banned for rudeness and vandalism. Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 17:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't do any thing wrong. I never edited any of your stupid pages. Name one. Travisplatypus (talk) 17:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Dude, its your IP and User name. Inless you have a easy password. YOU or someone who is on your computer did it. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU STEEL PURPLE BABY BUGGY BUMPER'S ??!!!!!! 17:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) What Tpffan5196 is referring to is the pages you moved to new names, which I will try to fix and bring back to their original names. Also, according to this edit, you did attempt to impersonate Isabella and Lego Liker. These are the kind of things that got you blocked on two other wikis earlier this year. Be careful, because you're not doing a very good job of showing you've changed your ways. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : If you were a good admin which we don't have you woulkd know that he called me an idiot and stupid and is acusing me for things I didn't do and if I did do it it was because he was breaking the rules. Travisplatypus (talk) 17:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ... Tpffan is a '''Girl. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU STEEL PURPLE BABY BUGGY BUMPER'S ??!!!!!! '' 17:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC)'' Okay looks like its time for me to step in here. Travis, please dont edit or re-name other peoples pages okay? Unless you ask the writer of the page first and they say okay. If you want you can create a page and edit it all you want. If you keep editing other peoples pages I will have to ban you. Have a nice day! I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 17:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Travis, Tpffan calling you stupid was in reaction to you blanking the "Jeremy's Club Song/Candace's Death" page and you moving it to "Cancelled page". The timestamps of both your edits prove this. She had been working on it less than three hours before, so I don't know why you suddenly felt it needed to be deleted. : If you feel a page should be deleted, you put at the top of the page so it can be reviewed. Trying to force it to be deleted is not permitted. : I try to let the other admins handle the issues here. I will only step in if there is a problem. When that happens, I take time to research what is going on before taking any action. Whether you consider me a good admin or not is beside the point. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot; I said that out of anger. But you shouldn't have renamed my page without my permission. I guess I can forgive you. But if you do it again, I won't. Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 18:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Stop it!Chance135 (talk) 19:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Phinbella Renaming Please stop changing the titles of articles that include the Phinabella shipping. They are not your articles. Do this again and you will be blocked. '"Oh Yeah, guess what.Scuba is back! 00:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I am just changing it to the correct spelling. I also want to say the admins here are terrible. Can't we get any good admins? Travisplatypus (talk) 03:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) There are multiple variations on the spelling of the shipping name. I myself use "Phinabella" But you so not see me going around changing articles' names. Just because someone doesn't spell the shipping the way you would doesn't mean it is wrong. What's more is that these aren't even your articles. You can decide how to spell the shipping in your articles, however you want. But you do not rename other user's articles. Repetitive behavior of this may result in a block. Second, the adminstrators aren't bad at all. I am not one myself, but I have worked with each of the current admins and two of the past. They are good people, and they help the wiki? Why do you think they are bad? Please answer messages on the sender's talkpage, thank you. '"Oh Yeah, guess what.Scuba is back! 05:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) @Travisplatypus: Wow....Brian1236 (talk) 01:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your Message Like I said, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot; I said that out of anger. Also, thanks for liking Phineas' Mistake! I appreciate it! Tpffan leave a message :D 23:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Could you lend me an evil ray gun? Everytime someone gets me really mad I turn evil. It's like I'm a another person! I also don't know what I've done when I turn back to normal. Anyways since when does Irving stutter? And didn't Phineas and ferb meet Irving one day in their house and he didn't stutter. Also Django is one of Phineas' and Ferb's friends. Travisplatypus (talk) 03:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) signing off About the evil ray gun thing......no. And "Phineas' Mistake" was in an alternate universe, which explains why Irving stutters and why Django is not friends with P&F. There are people who make their stories like that. Tpffan leave a message :D 17:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. Hey have you read my story Perry Runs Away!? It's my first story and I would really like people to read it. Have you read it? Travisplatypus (talk) 17:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) No, I haven't read it yet, but I will soon. Tpffan leave a message :D 18:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Your story was great! One question though, is "Melissa" supposed to be the Fireside Girl, or is she supposed to be an OC? Tpffan leave a message :D 00:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Melissa is part of Lil' Sparks which is a junior version of the fireside girls. She appeared in the canon episode "We Call it maze". Anyways thanks. I've put links on it so you can go to the people's pages. Travisplatypus (talk) 01:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. And cool! Tpffan leave a message :D 01:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I know in Fanon she is meant to be a fireside girl now but in this story she is still a Lil' Spark. Travisplatypus (talk) 01:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Ok, who in your opinion was blocked unfairly, and who in your opinion should be blocked? [[User:Scubadave|'"Oh Yeah, guess what.]]Scuba is back! 18:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your Page I added categories to your pages. You have to categorize pages on this wiki. Tpffan leave a message :D 23:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Explain to me what you mean by categories. travisplatypus 04:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Phinbella vs Phinabella Stop editing other people's pages and/or messages to include the, as you say, "correct" spelling. It is their preferred name, whether you like it or not. Do not do it any more. If I see one more, I will block you. There is no correct spelling because it is a fan creation. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm finePnFforever (talk) 09:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I guessPnFforever (talk) 09:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) don't knowPnFforever (talk) 09:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) nope.why do you keep leaving messages?PnFforever (talk) 09:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) "Blank Page" If you want to remove a page, do '''not blank and move it to a new title. If you want to have it deleted, you mark it for deletion with the template. Just type the code, , and an administrator can delete it for you. I see this is the second time you've done something like this, so one more time and you will be blocked. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Uh, no it's not because that's spam and this is MY wiki so I don't want spam on MY wiki. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :: It's more mine than yours. I am a bureaucrat here. Just do not move another page to the title of "blank page" and/or "useless page", or something deemed similar. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry It's not actually a full length story, it's just something I thought up.-Phinfan Sure, knock yourself out.-Phinfan Come Come to the chat, It's time. Darkness takes hold with a pitch-black void....... Dark Traveler 01:32, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Travis, Dark traveler said to me that he wants to talk to you something on the Chat.... Thanks! Careful,I`m pretty optimistic! (talk) 04:17, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I shall expose him ''to the story. Prepare for the fireworks my friend. Also, thank you for the better picture for Benedict. Darkness takes hold with a pitch-black void....... Dark Traveler 06:23, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Be prepared Travis, DD94 requests your presence at his wiki. Be warned. Though I am DD94's therapist, you must be cautious. He wants you to apologize to him, answer yes, or he will go berserk. Here is the link: http://phineasandferbadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Adventures_Wiki. Go to the chat. Be warned. Answer yes and peace will reign, no and we're all doomed. Be careful Travis. I will be there to support you. Darkness takes hold with a pitch-black void....... Dark Traveler 03:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) You go to the Special:User Rights Management page and type in the desired name you want to make an admin/rollback/chat mod/crat and it's pretty simple from there. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 20:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Uhh So, you vandalized my wiki eh? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I didn't think you would resort to something such as that. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Dark Traveler (talk) 00:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem! I'm currently on war against Phinebella so I'm shipping all the other Phineas/Isabella ships. XD To create a category, just type it in where you would type Fanon Works or Characters. Then go to the category page (Category:Your category here) and hit the Create button. Hope this helps! [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|Lotta]] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|Chaos comes chocolate rain. Chocolate. ''RAIN.]]'' 12:56, January 13, 2012 (UTC)'' I actually just omitted him, this is a different story from the tv show, it's the Phineas and Ferb world reimagined around Perry, I kinda left out Ferb to make Phineas sort of Perry's co-star, but what the heck, it's not my story anymore.-Phinfan Please don't use my page Perils of Pauline. Hey Travis,it's me Amanda . I just wanted to tell you don't use my page Perils of Pauline,because im gonna rename it so that's why i clear all the words of the page. Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Policies Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) No Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 04:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I just wrote it, I wanted an episode where Phinebunk fights Boofgard and I decided to write it.-Phinfan Re: Permission Hi Travis! Yah, go for it, however you might want to undo the last edit. I was stuck for about half a mounth, so I kinda deleted what i had and started over... but, with you and I both battking with this... film-ish thing we should be able to fix it ;)"The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 09:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Permission to use Joel Sure, go ahead. ^_^ --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 23:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) It's now a lot better as an article in general, but it's still not worth featured character honors. Keep working on it and it may become featured by April, or maybe even March. It's-a-me! 19:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat Well, I did it. I got chat on "The Looney Tunes Show Fanon" today. Check it out, if you'd like. http://looneytunesshowfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. 22:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Travis Thanks for being a friend, Trav. :D We're facing another problem in our group which involves someone ( and I'm his enemy now) and I do appreciate the fact that you,so far, have changed. :) We've been friends since the first day and I still believe that we are friends. Honestly, I don't harbor any hard feelings when you destroyed our former group (if you still remember that). In fact, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been in this fanon. :) That is all that I gotta say. Again, we are facing another problem which is very familiar to what you did to us before but unfortunately, we've having a far more bigger problem than before. This VILLAIN just hacked an account of our member and deleted some of us as admins. I just wanna talk to you and that's it. Thanks for reading :D . Peace.Brian1236 (talk) 04:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) You've got issues... I'm not one to start drama, but you, you crossed the line in that chat on Saturday. (My TARDIS would be orange. (talk) 00:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC)) Banned from chat. You've been banned for obvious reasons... Harassing, threatening, previous bans, and just being immature. And once Goldy is around, expect to be banned from the wiki entirely, for a LONG time. Fawful sings a song of bad! Mushroom Kingdom is so sad! All of it is for Fawful! And the... rhyme... I HAVE FURY! 05:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Annoying Okay, first of all, Slushy is not annoying. If you met Slushy, you'd see he's a really nice guy. You know why he's acting how he is on the Fanon? He's just doing his job. He didn't kick you for no apparent reason, Travis. You were harassing, threatening, etc. I hope you understand, Travis. And I hope this doesn't start any future arguments between us. --I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. Any questions? 15:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Travis, everyone in the chat (Fossy, Nan, Tib, DT, etc.) wanted you banned, and given how many times you've done this type of stuff (Recently, too), I decided it would be best for you if you weren't on the chat for a while. I don't do anything I want to, I had REASON, something you never have when you start being a jerk. And you don't think you're immature, yet you send me hate mail after you were banned. This is for the best, Travis. Fawful sings a song of bad! Mushroom Kingdom is so sad! All of it is for Fawful! And the... rhyme... I HAVE FURY! 16:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC)